


Псевдояблочный пирог

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action, Animal Attack, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Mission Fic, Pie, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Особая команда Эвана и чрезвычайно важные фрукты.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Rodney McKay
Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135832
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Псевдояблочный пирог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Almost Apple Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928623) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



Во всей галактике Пегас было лишь одно место, где росли псевдояблоки, те самые, размером с грейпфрут. Эван отслеживал, с помощью доктора Пэрриша, их вегетационный период, чтобы знать, когда будет пора собирать урожай.

Но самым сложным было до них добраться.

— Замерли! — велел Карвер остальной спецгруппе под командой Эвана. — Нашёл ещё один слабый.

Скала, по которой им требовалось взобраться, была гладкой и ломкой, а некоторые из анкеров, оставшихся с прошлого года, основательно расшатались. Как самый опытный в скалолазании, первым шёл Карвер, и его делом было убедиться, что до верхнего уступа доберётся вся команда.

В ожидании следующего сигнала Эван старательно вжимался в поверхность скалы и шарил взглядом вокруг, высматривая возможную угрозу. С погодой им пока что везло — на «Садовой луне» ураганный ветер был нередким явлением, — но надеяться избежать ещё и огромных местных хищников значило бы слишком полагаться на удачу.

Стоило только подумать…

— У нас гости! На два часа! — прокричала Стивенс, разворачиваясь к скале спиной и вскидывая энергетическую винтовку. — Четыре пугала.

— Ронон, — позвал Эван, — прикрой Карвера!

— Принято, — отозвался Роннон. Он шёл вторым и точно имел все шансы уберечь Карвера, чтобы того не сорвали со скалы местные ястребы-переростки.

Винтовки стояли на оглушении, поскольку зоологи Атлантиды непоколебимо настаивали на том, что вмешательство в любую экосистему должно быть минимальным, а не сокращать популяцию диких видов. Чтобы оглушить хищников, мощности выстрела было недостаточно, но разряд хотя бы ненадолго сбивал их с толку. Однако если положение ухудшится, Эван без колебаний сдвинет переключатель и успокоит несколько тварей навсегда.

Выставив вперёд когтистые лапы, ястребы с визгом неслись на них. Эван пальнул в одного из них, но заряд прошёл по касательной, и ястреб даже не замедлился. Эван выругался и, подстроившись под колебания удерживающей его у скалы верёвки, выстрелил снова. Ястреба снесло назад, и он пронзительно закричал.

Стивенс оттолкнулась от скалы, качнулась на верёвке и с боевым кличем выстрелила, вынудив ещё одного ястреба вильнуть в сторону.

— Получи, козёл летучий!

Ронон одобрительно взревел, хотя сам зарядил прямым попаданием аж в пару ястребов. Три огромные птицы улетели прочь, но одна продолжала настойчиво кружить, примериваясь для нового броска.

Эван попытался занять более устойчивое положение, чтобы не промазать, но Ронон и Стивенс его опередили, выстрелив с двух сторон, и ястреб закрутился в пике, стремительно приближаясь ко дну долины. За миг до того, как превратиться в блинчик, он всё же очухался, расправил крылья и улетел вдаль, хрипло вереща от досады.

Стивенс проводила его громким «Ура!».

После этого команда добралась до верхнего уступа без приключений. Эван вынул из кармана пару толстых кожаных перчаток и набедренных щитков, которые были совершенно необходимы, чтобы взбираться на покрытые колючками псевдояблони. А отделять плоды от веток приходилось армейским ножом.

— Поберегись!

Эван скинул псевдояблоко Ронону, и тот сунул его в мешок, потому что именно Ронону потом придётся с этим мешком спускаться обратно.

— Надеюсь, ваш грёбаный яблочный пирог того стоит, сэр, — крикнула Стивенс.

Пирог абсолютно точно того стоил, потому что именно благодаря ему соблазнение Родни Маккея прошло успешно. И Эван проследил, чтобы каждому из спецгруппы по сбору псевдояблок пирог тоже достался. Они более чем заслужили.


End file.
